Juuyon-Bantai
by Shadowblood13
Summary: Before it was Gotei 13, it was Gotei 14. Until the banishment of said division anyways.. But now to stop Aizen from destroying Soul Society, they have been summoned back to defeat the enemy. Choices will be made, betrayals carried out. Which one matters more? Love or loyalty? (Based on the actual Juuyon-Bantai of which I am a part of!) Ichi/Rukia Ori/Ulquiorra More pairings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Rukia/Ichigo  
Orihime/Ulqiuorra  
Kisuke/Yoruichi  
Ookami/Gin  
Kitsune/Grimmjow  
Inu/Toshiro  
Hebi/Aizen  
And some other hinted pairings…**

**Chapter 1**

"Number bases consist of 2, 5, 8 and 10…." the voice of a Mathematics teacher echoed through the halls, bouncing on the walls of the dreary classroom.

"Urgh, this is pathetic." Hebi thought while drifting off. She looked to her left, she saw her Captain analyzing the question given by their teacher. Looking behind, she spotted Nezumi busy taking down notes. Thy actually took their studies seriously if only out of boredom.

"Hebi! Give me an example of base 2. " asked their teacher. "Errr… " Hebi stalled, wondering what the hell was a base 2.

"That's enough! You'll never get it right if you don't pay attention!" Hebi sat back down, looking pissed. She wasn't that dumb! Math was just a dumb subject. The sound of the school bell going off signaled the end of one period. As the teacher left, she walked towards Nezumi's seat where the smaller girl was biting her lip at the question.

"Hey mousy, care to lend me your notes?" Hebi asked carelessly, her tone conceited.

SLAP! Ookami narrowed her eyes at the sixth seat. "HEBI! Respect your senpai! " She demanded.

"Ahh, gomen Ookami!" Hebi smiled and sweatdropped.

"Ookami! Will you stop slapping people's forehead?!" Nezumi frowned disapprovingly.

"You know she deserves it..." a calm but sarcastic voice joined their little conversation.

"Yeah, Kitsune fuku-taichou is right. I deserve that slap. Plus it doesn't really hurt." The snake shinigami spoke, grinning. Besides, Ookami-taichou rarely actually hurt them.

"See! Even the brainless one agrees with me!" answered Ookami mockingly.

"Yeah, but still! You can't go arou– "

"FOOD!" An excited voice resounded before Nezumi could finish her sentence. Neko, the owner of said voice, pounced on her. "Ne~ Hebi-chan what did you bring for lunch today?" Neko asked Hebi while putting her shoulders on Nezumi's, letting the mouse shinigami carry her weight.

"Damn Neko, for the 4th time today, I brought nothing! NO, NADA, IYADA!" screamed Hebi, she had the 'ask-me-one-more-time-and-I'll-kick-your-ass ' look in her eyes. She was highly possessive of her food.

"I know, I just wanna piss you off, ROKUSEKI-CHAN~ " Hebi had a twitch in her eye, her minds was filled with ideas of kicking Neko out the window, but she knew that if she did it, Neko will probably have 9 more lives left.

"Urusai! " the 3rd seat barked from her seat across the classroom. The strictness in her voice sends chills up the other student's spines. No one really dared to defy her. Even Ookami said nothing, merely sighing at the havoc. They all know what kind of death awaits them if Inu got pissed.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! All six of them were stunned by that familiar sound. It was Ookami's soul pager. They ran out the class to the end of the hall immediately, ignoring the strange looks of the other students. It was an emergency message, from the Head Captain himself. Yamamoto's voice came through the cell phone, there was a certain strictness in his voice. It was certainly an emergency if the head captain called them personally.

"Juuyon bantai… " He began before Nezumi slapped the phone shut.

"BAKA, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ookami yelled at Nezumi briefly. She sensed another presence amongst them and hid the soul pager behind her back in a split second. It was the head prefect herself, Akane.

"I knew my instincts was right, the six of you.. Ever since you transferred here, you've successfully destroyed our school's image. We, the students of J.I.G.S have a well-known reputation of being the school with the least disciplinary problems. Or at least had. As the head prefect, I shall not allow juveniles like you destroying the peace here!" She ranted.

Ookami, Kitsune and Inu gave Akane a death glare, Neko and Nezumi just stared at the ground. Hebi? She couldn't care less. "You, the girl with the black frames, look at me when I'm talking to you." ordered Akane.

Ookami grabbed her collar roughly, eyes flashing. "You have no right to order us around."

Akane slapped Ookami's hand off carelessly, raging inside. "Hmph, you think I'm afraid of trouble makers like you? Here, you can't do any- " Akane was cut off with a sudden dizziness, her head felt heavy.

"Then I'll give you something to fear, infidel…" Hebi's spiritual pressure started to rise. Akane felt her surroundings growing dark, her body started to go numb, she felt hopeless. Honestly, fear was all over her face. Soon, she passed out seconds later.

SLAP! "Ouch! That hurts Kitsune! " exclaimed Hebi, rubbing her head.

"You of all people know to never release your spiritual pressure in the real world." The fox fuku-taichou reprimanded, looking at the unconscious prefect.

"Kitsune is right, but what Hebi did was excusable. We have no time to listen to the preaching Akane." said Inu, ignoring the fact that Nezumi and Neko were drawing on the prefect's face.

RING! The school bell rang again. Recess was over now. Ookami switched off her soul pager and stuffed it back in her pocket. "She's right, we have to get back to class." The authority in Ookami's voice made it impossible for her teammates to object her.

All six of them walked back to class, on the way to their seats Nezumi wondered. "Why do I feel like we forgotten something very important?"

"Whatever it is, it can wait till school's over." answered Hebi, pretending as if she didn't realize, they had left a suspiciously out cold prefect in the hall.

When the final bell was sounded off, Ookami, Kitsune, Inu, Neko, Nezumi and Hebi walked towards the main gate. Neko pulled out her car keys and unlocked the door while they dumped their bags in the trunk. Hebi slammed it shut. HARD. " MY BABY!" exclaimed Neko, almost tearing for her precious vehicle.

"It's just a car, Neko. Get over it." Nezumi said, exasperated. Obviously, Neko was annoyed by Nezumi's statement, hissing at her.

Kitsune slapped the back of Neko's neck. "Get us home, cat! I'm in desperate need of a bath. Unlike you, we fox hate being filthy and sweaty at the same time. " She spoke, excusing her hurry. Inside she could sense, Ookami and Inu were anxious to know Yamamoto's reason for calling.

All of them got into the car and drove home. It was the usual conversation in the car, comparing their lives in the Soul Society to that of the real world. Thay were far more respected in Soul Society for one and were free to train as they pleased. Being in the real world and going to school had made them gravitate their selves to act like their teenage appearance. Hebi drifted into a flashback aimlessly as she smiled at her life in Soul Society.

(FLASHBACK STARTS)

Soul Society was the place where their strange bond started. They had all gone to Shin'ō Academy, displaying remarkable talent and teamwork. It was to no one's surprise that they were placed in the same division. All six of them graduated and became the smallest division to ever exist, containing only six members. Ookami was quickly placed as the Captain of the 14th Division or Juuyon-Bantai. And the others fell into their roles just as naturally, gaining much attention and interest from the other divisions.

Particularly the 3rd and 5th Captains at that time, Gin Ichimaru and Sosuke Aizen had been _very_ interested in Ookami and Hebi respectively. It was hard to leave them behind when Yamamoto banished them. Honestly it was their own fault, they were even more unruly than Zaraki's division! Ookami, Kitsune and Inu were constantly modifying the shinigami attire into inappropriate outfits, Nezumi and Neko destroyed Sereitei on a daily basis just by their everyday chases and squabbles. Hebi… was most renowned for her foolishness.

When she led 20 Menos Grande into Soul Society, that was the last straw for Yamamoto. Juuyon-Bantai was sent to the real world until they were to be needed again. Now Hebi remembered how she used to tease Aizen by pulling his glasses down and calling him four-eyes, bullying him playfully for looking like such a good boy. The rokuseki smiled to herself, it's funny how she used to comment how weak he looked with his glasses on, because now she wears them too. He never minded, finding her adorable instead.

Ookami was much the same but she didn't like to think much on her times with Gin now that she could not spend time with him. It frustrated her to no end. The aggressive wolf taichou was always seen as imposing but Gin, because he too was seen as creepy with his closed eye look, saw her as… strong. Ookami liked that word. She liked the way he described her, he appreciated her.

Even the others in Juuyon-Bantai felt the loss of Soul Society and all the friends they were forced to leave behind by being foolish and getting banished. Maybe this time, they'd have a chance to fix things.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"Ookami~ Hebi is smiling to herself again! It's scary." Nezumi complained, whining as she side glanced at Hebi nervously.

"Deal with it, Nezumi." Ookami sighed, she knew what was going on in Hebi's head. Her rokuseki was thinking about Aizen again.

Aizen Sosuke.. there was never a specific reason to why Ookami hated him or so she said, but the rest of the squad knew exactly why. Ookami hated those who looked too much like goody two shoes, she always suspected them to have ulterior motives. Also that bit of floppy hair on his forehead was annoying.

An irritating Korean song played loudly very suddenly. Neko and Nezumi sang or actually screamed along with it. Inu's eye twitched in annoyance and she slammed Neko's head on the steering wheel without any thought. The tyres screeched as the car spun out of control and jerked to a stop in a perfect parking position. 'I'm surrounded by idiots… ' Kitsune and Ookami both thought at the same time, tick marks appearing on their heads.

Hebi unlocked the main gate and they stepped inside the house together. She ran up to her room instantly. "I need a pee!"

"Dibs on the downstairs toilet!" screamed Nezumi who peed so much, she was called pee-master-sensei.

"HEY! Let your senpai pee first!" Neko yelled, following her example and dashing for the bathroom.

"Hey, baka neko! I'm higher ranked than you, I pee first." The mouse asserted herself with ranking.

"You can always use the tree behind the house.. " Hebi shouted from the upstairs bathroom smugly. Neko tried to control her laughter, if her bladder were to burst out they had to mop the floors again, and none of them wanted to repeat that incident.

Ookami walked into their living room, there was a voice message left on their house phone. Ookami pressed the button and a familiar voice came on. "Hey girls, long time no see.' Urahara's voice came through. She paused it.

'Kitsune! Inu! Kisuke left a message.' She called for her lieutenant and 3rd seat. The two entered the room quickly and Ookami pressed to continue the message again.

"I'm guessing you know my reason for calling. You and I both know it's time to visit Japan again. And no, this call is not related to your 'Gigais'. It's an order from your superiors. See you in 3 days time. Ciao~ " He said cheerfully. He was obviously counting on the fact that Yamamoto actually spoke to them.

"You heard Urahara, it's an order from the Head Captain. And I hate to be late, so let's start packing." Hebi's cheerful tone broke the silence.

"Fool, you want to leave as soon as possible because you can skip Moral folio." Ookami gave Hebi a playful remark.

"Uh! Ookami taichou, that hurt!" They laughed it off and started packing. Even when Urahara gave them 3 days to reach Japan, they didn't want to take any risk.

Though they were happy to be on their way to Soul Society again, every one of them were wondering what could have been so serious that they had to be summoned out of their banishment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 so far! Would you lovely fans and readers please spread the word about Juuyon-Bantai for me? It is a real division after all~ :D**

**Chapter 2**

Kitsune and Inu sat in the same row in the plane, the two sleeping peacefully against each other. Ookami had fallen asleep while listening to music which wasn't good because that left Nezumi, Neko and Hebi wide awake. When the three superiors awakened, grouchy, it wasn't long before someone noticed.

'My face is sticky.' Kitsune muttered, touching her cheek. Her fingers came away black. Ookami yawned, looking at her bored before her eyes widened. Her fukutaicho looked back and chuckled.

'Whatever.' She sighed, wiping the marker ink of her face with a cloth simply, still too sleepy to explode. Inu frantically wiped at the black marks.

'Eh! This better not be permanent!' She grumbled as Kitsune shook her head and wet her handkerchief to remove the stains better. It was then that their plane landed safely, the pilot's voice coming over the intercom.

'We're in… Japan. We're back!' Nezumi said almost breathlessly, a wide smile on her face. She made a dash for their bags, tossing them to their respective owners with frightening speed. Neko was the first one out, falling to her knees on the ground dramatically.

'Home!' She yelled joyously, raising her arms skyward. Inu and Nezumi pulled her up, excusing her behavior to the public.

'We're not home yet.' Ookami said with a smile, slinging her bag over her shoulder. 'We'll shunpo to Urahara Shop.' She allowed, beginning herself as her bantai followed behind, ecstasy radiating off of them.

When they arrived in Karakura Town in front of the familiar shop, they were breathing hard and some even panting. 'We're out of shape!' Kitsune exclaimed in disbelief, her voice coming out quiet due to the lack of air.

Ookami nodded vigorously, straightening her body and breathing deeply to regain her composure. She paused when a tugging began on her shirt. She looked down, perplexed. A small, dark-haired child looked up at her. 'Urahara-san is waiting for you, Ookami-taicho.' Ookami blinked in surprise.

'Are you Urahara's kid?' Hebi asked in awe. Ururu blushed.

'Baka Hebi!' Inu growled, hitting the back of the snake shinigami's head. 'Does she look anything like Yoruichi-san to you?'

'Oh yeah…' Hebi mumbled, grinning in realization. Kitsune scoffed, followed Ookami into the shop, the captain holding the girl in her arms while speaking rather softly. The wolf captain… was always a bit strange around children. Ururu seemed to be stunned for a moment until her eyes grew slightly distressed.

'Jinta-kun.' She called quietly, the red-haired boy scuttled over and Ookami put her down with a sigh as a black cat strode into the area. Jinta grabbed Ururu's hand and dashed out as Yoruichi Shihoin transformed in all her human naked glory.

'Welcome back, girls.' She greeted mischievously. Nezumi covered her face in embarrassment while Inu looked away politely. The sound of clogs were heard and none other than Kisuke Urahara entered, chuckling at the sight.

'Hey, long time no see.' Ookami smiled to them both.

'My, my, it seems Yoruichi has decided to surprise you all.' He drawled, flipping out his fan and hiding half his face behind it, leaving only his eyes visible.

'You nosebleeding behind that fan, Kisuke?'Kitsune jibed, raising her brow.

'Juuyon-bantai's as bold as ever, I see!' He said happily, clapping his hand together and avoiding the question directed at him. 'Unfortunately, I can't keep you all but I suppose you're all ready to re-enter Soul Society.'

'Yeah!' Neko and Hebi cheered, linking their arms together like schoolgirls.

But Inu looked at him and Yoruichi suspiciously. 'Are you hurrying us, Urahara? You usually keep us for a while, whether you can or not.'

'You have a meeting and introductions to go through. All the important people have already been sent back to Soul Society to meet you.' Yoruichi said, stealing Urahara's coat and wrapping it around herself loosely.

'Exactly!' He grinned like a naughty boy. 'Don't forget you were summoned for a reason.'

'Then why call us to Japan? We could've gone through the World Penetration Gate from our school even!' Nezumi protested. She hadn't enjoyed the flight. At all.

'You'll have to leave your items and gigais here, of course. I'll work on them and send them to your new residence.' He said simply, gesturing for them to put their bags down. 'Didn't you know, you'll be staying in Japan?'

Ookami opened her mouth to say something before she shut it and sighed, dropping her bag. 'Okay, fine. Let's go then!' She said sharply, shifting out of her gigai, smoothing down her haori. She had missed this haori. She ran her fingers down the cloth once before drawing her zanpakuto. She plunged it into the air and slashed down, opening the gate to Soul Society. She frowned as Urahara waved. His smile… wasn't genuine today.

But she pushed those thoughts away and walked through, rushing to the other side. There were no guards at the gate because it connected directly to the central meeting room for Captains and their Lieutenants. The atmosphere in Soul Society bombarded them with a newly remembered familiarity. It felt as though they could actually breathe here, with the air full of spirit particles. Their discarded gigais meant that they no longer dealt with a human body but the body of a shinigami.

Neko began to purr, stretching herself while Hebi hissed in pleasure. 'This feels good…' The cat shinigami sighed.

'I know.'

'Straighten up.' Kitsune fuku-taicho said sternly in response to the captain's short response. Ookami spun around to them sharply, calling their attention. All six pairs of oblivion black eyes sharpened.

'Let's behave presentably. We're not getting banished again. Got that?' She said with a one-sided smile.

'Yes, Taicho!' They echoed, causing the wolf shinigami to beam and turn around with a determined smiled, leading her division into the meeting. She walked in between the two lines of captains standing beside their lieutenants, right up to Yamamoto. She didn't miss the new faces and… humans? A Quincy?! She ignored that and walked on to the Head Captain, vibrant crimson hair swishing against her back to momentarily reveal the Juuyon-bantai insignia.

Instead of a respectful bow, she smiled brightly, looking very much like an ordinary seventeen year old girl. 'Ojii-san, you summoned us.' She greeted, earning his nod of approval. Whispers broke out amongst the high ranking shinigami present.

'Who are these shinigami?'

'Never heard of the 14th Division…'

'Wouldn't that make it Gotei 14?'

Ookami looked at Yamamoto expectantly and after his nod, she turned to face the shinigami, stretching out before her in parallel rows, including the misplaced humans and the Quincy. She cleared her throat and the whispers died instantly. The members of her bantai fanned out in a straight line at her side with Kitsune on her right. They were completely in sync in their minds.

'You may not have heard of us due to our banishment but the older Captains like Shiro-chan and Sui-kun remember us.' She explained briefly, looking at Ukitake and Kyoraku who smiled in return. She wondered why Gin wasn't here… 'I am the leader of the 14th Division, Ookami-taicho.'

'Kitsune, this bantai's Lieutenant.' The fox shinigami said calmly in turn.

'Inu. 3rd Seat.' She said, her eyes scanning over the shinigami, her eyes lingering on the humans and Quincy, wondering about their presence.

'Nezumi-yonseki!'Nezumi continued, smiling at them with a friendly disposition.

'5th Seat Neko!' She called proudly, a meow escaping her lips. A few men blushed.

'Hebi-rokuseki.'Hebi uttered, her eyes flitting across the room, her face confused at the lack of one Sosuke Aizen. Before she could think on it, Ukitake coughed and came up, catching their attention.

'I suppose introductions are in order as well, as you would have noticed the humans and the Quincy in our midst.' The Captain said with a smile. 'They were known as Ryoka.' The entire Juuyon-bantai nodded in understanding, looking back at the mentioned people.

'Yeah, Kisuke called us about that. A Substitute Shinigami, two humans of power and a Quincy who breached Soul Society to save Rukia Kuchiki.' Ookami mused, studying Orihime and Chad in particular.

'He was wondering if we'd be called back for that.' Kitsune elaborated shortly.

'So what are we here for?' Nezumi continued, eyes glinting. Everyone shifted.

Even Ukitake looked uncomfortable. 'An assassination request. For Ookami and Hebi specifically.' He said, shuffling the profiles handed to him by Rukia. 'It's not easy to kill a beloved…'

Before he could continue, the profiles in his hands were snatched away. Ookami flipped it open instantly and paused for a moment. Then she snarled. 'I knew that bastard Aizen was…'

'Gin also...' Hebi shouted a second later. Both froze, realizing what the other said. They switched files quickly. '…Who the hell is this?!' Hebi demanded.

Neko nearly smacked her for her stupidity. Instead she held it in, because she knew this was gonna be hard on Hebi. '…It's Aizen.'

'Oh my god…' She started, staring at the pages. Some captains had sympathy of their faces. But that changed quickly. 'What did he do to his hair?! Where are his cute glasses?' She lamented.

'Enough, Hebi.' Ookami said in a firm tone. Hebi shut up obediently but her hand was clutching the file in her hand, almost to the point of destroying it. The wolf captain ignored the concern of her bantai and the careful looks of the others present as she faced Yamamoto. 'We will definitely assassinate Gin Ichimaru and Sosuke Aizen. Juuyon-bantai's priority is undoubtedly the safety of Soul Society.'

After that it seemed she had run out of words. Kitsune understood and spoke in her place. 'Excuse us, we must return to our barracks. We're sorely out of practice so please forgive and ignore any loud explosions and general sounds of destruction.'

With that Juuyon-bantai walked towards the door. Kitsune held in a sigh as she walked beside her captain. She expected something like this to happen. Their bantai represented death and suffering after all. So suffer they would. Inu followed a step behind with Hebi, her eyes trained on where the snake shinigami stroked her single tattoo of Juuyon-bantai's flower. It was going to be a long night.

Nezumi and Neko paused by the door and bowed apologetically. 'We'll keep damage to a minimum. And we'll be up for the morning meeting.' They promised before turning and running after the rest of the division.

No one moved until Yamamoto left. 'Poor Ookami-san, Hebi-san looked so sad too.' Orihime murmured worriedly.

'That's a cruel thing to ask of them.' Renji muttered in agreement, frowning as the first explosion went off. Byakuya sighed at the sound and departed but he didn't disagree with his lieutenant's words or Orihime's. Nobody did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, Juuyon-bantai! :D**

**Chapter 3**

'Ugh… leave me alone.' Kitsune groaned, pulling the covers over her silver-haired head. Ookami frown, placing her hands on her hips in frustration.

The captain of the 14th division was already dressed in her shihakusho and haori and even had time to practice and cook breakfast too. 'Kitsune. Get up. I won't let us be late for a meeting on our first day back.' She said briefly, worrying that the food she had prepared would go cold. She was the only one up… Why was this bantai so lazy?!

'Nevermind.'

Ookami arched her brow. Nevermind? She thought briefly. Very briefly. 'The only one I don't usually have to protect, I have to motivate.' She grumbled to herself. 'There's food on the table.'

Kitsune stopped and peeked out of one dark sleepy eye. '5 minutes.'

Ookami didn't pause. She took a short breath and howled. Loudly. Loud enough to resonate within the entire Juuyon-bantai barracks and even a little further. Kitsune groaned before rolling out of bed with her hands over her ears, growling while she stalked into the bathroom. Inu woke up immediately afterwards, her short light blue hair in a mess.

'What the hell is that god awful noise?!' Hebi hissed with confused irritation, sticking her head through the gap in the sliding door. Ookami turned to her with a strained forced smile.

'Who do you think you're talking to huh?' Ookami dared, her voice hard and stressed.

Hebi opened her eyes and blinked before blushing in embarrassment while rubbing the back of her head. '…uh, gomen, Taicho.'

Ookami huffed. 'Go wake Nezumi and Neko. There's food. Dress for meeting and training. Now.' She commanded shortly, walking past the rokuseki to the dining room.

'Yes, Taicho!' Hebi answered with a bright smile. Ookami could see slight dark circles under her eyes and knew that like her, the betrayal of Gin and Aizen had kept them awake. 'BREAKFAST!' Hebi yelled, breaking the captain's train of thought.

Nezumi and Neko rushed out of their rooms, body slamming into each other. 'Where's the food?' they echoed together.

'Wash and dress first.' Ookami demanded, moving to the dining room with a deep breath that no one saw. She didn't want to be caught thinking such things in the presence of her division. They didn't have to worry. She should lighten up, she had been too snappish lately. It wasn't their fault Gin left Soul Society, left her…

If Hebi could handle it then so could she! She put on a smile when she sensed Kitsune and Inu come in, the former stroking her Lieutenants armband absently. 'Eat up, we'll be training with the other divisions today, guys!'

The other three members filed in soon after with bright smiles and pristine shihakushos. 'Really?' Nezumi asked with glinting eyes, shaking out her dark grey hair.

'Yeah! We'll show them why our bantai is so awesome!' Neko cheered, adding an excited meow at the end, seating herself at the table as she tied up her magenta hair, her eyes bright.

'Remember, work your way up but don't be afraid to eventually go all out. We got nothing to hide and I want them to see what Juuyon-bantai is made of.' Ookami said, handing out plates to her teammates.

'Don't worry, Ookami-taicho! We'll definitely make you proud!' Hebi spoke honestly, digging in her food. If her midnight hair hadn't been tied up, it would have been consumed with her sustenance. The rest of them nodded in agreement with her words, eating breakfast vigorously.

Ookami blinked in shock before her face relaxed and settled into a warm smile. Her division really was amazing. She wiped the look of her face quickly. She'd be so embarrassed to be caught looking like that. Instead she sat down and ate with them. 'I know you'll make me proud.' She thought quietly, setting her good mood for the day.

When the 14th division entered the halls of the meeting, they were surprised to see the Ryoka still present but greeted them warmly. The others were even more surprised at how utterly… happy Juuyon-bantai seemed despite last night's destructive activities and too-harsh assassination request. They took their places but didn't have to stay long it seemed. Yamamoto wasn't present and Ukitake stepped up instead.

'Today, I'll just briefly explain a few changes that will happen to accommodate the return of the 14th division.' Ukitake said with a sure but serious smile. 'Juuyon-bantai will be brought into joint practice with the other divisions beginning today and will play their part as a division of the Gotei… 14.'

There were a few murmurs but Ukitake silenced them with a wave of his hand, not allowing any one to interrupt. 'Unfortunately, they will only stay in Soul Society for a short period of time before they will return to Karakura Town with the Ryoka to continue their training and protect the area…' Ukitake continued unsurely, starting to hesitate.

'And plan our assassination mission.' Ookami finished, looking at Ukitake with an understanding, amused smile. 'Don't worry about it, Shiro-chan. Let's just get to practice!' She grinned then.

'Uh… right.' The white haired man answered awkwardly, dismissing everyone. 'Today Juuyon-bantai will train with the 6th, 13th and 10th Divisions, the rest of you get to choose. Ryoka will be with us!'

'Damn it, you took all the strong guys!' Kenpachi complained loudly.

'I'll fight you anytime, Zaraki-kun! It's been a while after all.' Ookami spoke, most of her division members nodding in agreement, their black eyes promising oblivion to their opponents.

Pleased, the large captain left, Yachiru waving at them from his head. Ookami held back the urge to wave too. Of her entire division, she was the only one who liked kids. The rest of them were monsters! Hebi even dreamed of eating children stew! Kitsune cracked her fingers and turned to Inu who's sharp eyes caught the attention of Nezumi and Neko. Hebi and Ookami nodded to each other.

'Remember the plan, everyone!' Kitsune said, clapping once to enforce her not so harsh order.

'Hai, fuku-taicho!' They echoed.

Juuyon-bantai almost used shunpo to get to the training grounds, they were so excited. 'What the hell are you waiting for?!' Neko asked them tauntingly, staring at the other divisions and Ryoka.

With that quick challenge, the divisions raced to the training grounds. Ookami stood at the very centre of the area, looking around as the other shinigami arrived. Her bantai stood around her, doing the same. Ookami was grinning wildly now. 'Pick your opponents, guys! And aim high!' She yelled, letting loose a howl.

Juuyon-bantai answered in a flurry of animal sounds before they all drew their swords. Inu pointed her zanpakuto directly at Toshiro, causing him to raise his brow in question. 'You have an ice zanpakuto. We match.' She said simply. Curiosity piqued, he drew Hyourinmaru.

Nezumi drew her sword against Ishida, smiling in a too-friendly way. Neko took on Rukia, grinning in anticipation. Hebi jumped for Byakuya. 'Fight me, you ice cold bastard!' She yelled uncouthly, surprising the surrounding shinigami.

'Damn it.' Kitsune sighed half-heartedly. 'The captains are taken.'

'I'll fight you.' Matsumoto said, drawing Haineko with a smile. 'We both have wind zanpakutos.' Kitsune allowed a small smile and accepted.

Ookami pointed her sword at Ukitake casually. 'Come on, Shiro-chan. I want a challenge.'

But the man didn't draw his sword, choosing to step back to place himself next to Inoue. 'No, sorry, I'm not well today so I'll be healing the wounded with Orihime.' He rejected, making her frown in disappointment.

Then Renji alighted before her. 'I'll fight you!' He said, smirking confidently.

She smirked back. 'A fuku-taicho.. Renji Abarai. Byakuya's lieutenant, right? This should be interesting. Even our hair matches!' She joked around, referring to their crimson locks. She readied her sword and stared at him with eyes of oblivion and abysses. He should be strong since he was Byakuya's fuku-taicho.

He grimaced at the jibes and released his shikai immediately. 'Howl, Zabimaru!' He exclaimed, using it as a whip against her. Ookami reflected it away from herself, a bright smile on her lips.

'Try harder, Renji-kun.' She sang tauntingly, dodging his rapid attacks. She was using her shikai half-heartedly but she was caught off guard for a moment when Zabimaru detached and snagged her top, tearing the shihakusho to reveal her chest bindings underneath. She sent him a naughty look, intent on using all advantages. 'If I remember correctly, you're supposed to attack me, not trying to rip the clothes off of me.'

Renji spluttered for a moment, his cheeks flamed. He stumbled a step back and Ookami pounced. 'Bankai!' She exclaimed. As if a trigger, more exclaimations followed soon after.

'Bankai!' Hebi yelled slashing at Byakuya.

'Bankai!' Kitsune joined in, taking down Matsumoto with ease and taking on Chad.

'Bankai.' Inu whispered, forcing Toshiro to do the same.

'BANKAI!' Neko and Nezumi screamed in unison, making Ishida and Rukia team up.

Renji breathed hard as he took a moment to inspect the other fights. That's when the opponents noticed the eyes of Juuyon-bantai. 'What are you staring at, Renji-kun?' She asked mockingly, her eyes blood red. All the members of the 14th division had black eyes. Pitch black of absolute darkness. That wasn't it either. Ookami had a tail. And ears. Wolf ears.

'Strange.' Byakuya commented, looking at the glittering scales Hebi adopted with her violet eyes.

In fact all the members of Juuyon-bantai were in the same condition. Neko even purred, flashing her green eyes at Ishida. Nezumi squeaked, her mouse ears twitching but her yellow eyes were fierce. 'You're a…' Toshiro stuttered.

Inu growled, her ears flattening back and blue eyes ferocious. 'Don't you say 'bitch', got it?'

Kitsune straightened from her fight, her fluffy tail swishing back and forth, her grey eyes dancing with adrenaline. All of their eyes were sharp and aware and so full of battle light. 'Surprise.' She said viciously.

It seemed not only were their transformations impressive and diverse… despite being the smallest division, consisting of only six members… Every. Single. One… has a BANKAI.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the favourites! Do review too! :D *howls***

**Chapter 4**

The sparring continued. The temperature dropped on one side where Inu and Toshiro battled, ice forming in their surroundings. Steam enveloped the other side where Neko and Nezumi fought with water and fire that clashed and created a moist fog. Byakuya seemed to be surrounded my six copies of Hebi and overlapping visions of her sword. And finally, Zabimaru broke against the earth strengthened zanpakuto that belonged to Ookami.

But what stopped training wasn't this. A member of the 8th division came running, followed by the other divisions. Everyone stopped their battles. 'Run!' The shinigami screamed. Behind him a sea of wriggling pasty white flesh followed.

'Hurry!' Ookami yelled, heading for Juuyon-bantai's barracks as they were the closest refuge. Not understanding, the captains and lieutenants were forced to shove the other shinigami before them in the right direction. The 14th division sprung into action, sealing off any openings once the shinigamis entered the vast compound.

A scream was heard as a female shinigami hopped helplessly. Neko doused her in a strong wave of water, allowing another shinigami to pull her away from the wriggling creatures. 'Maggots!' Nezumi squeaked, completely grossed out.

Kitsune stepped closer to take a look. 'Maggot hollows.' She confirmed briefly before sending sharp precise gusts of wind to slice them. She dispelled her bankai as she came over, surveying the rescued shinigami.

'Did anyone get left behind?' Ookami asked, furrowing her brow. These were less shinigami than she expected. But most of the captains and lieutenants were here.

A timid male shinigami stepped forward shyly. 'O-Ookami-t-taicho, the rest are hiding out in the main tower with Yamamoto-sama. The maggots got out from Kurotsuchi-taicho's labs.' He offered.

Ookami nodded her thanks and sighed. 'Well, there's way too many.' She muttered, looking at the unconscious female shinigami that was attack. 'And they eat reiatsu apparently. I guess, we'll just hide out here till Mayuri fixes his shit then.' She finished, walking into her division building.

Silence settled. 'Seriously?' Renji asked loudly. Ookami turned to him and blinked, undoing her own bankai. Renji almost shuddered as her eyes changed back and her tail and ears hid themselves. So strange and… something's wrong there…

'We can't continue training with the lack of space now and I don't think you can leave.' She said mockingly. 'But you're welcome to try if you want.'

Renji grimaced at her but she already turned away non-commitedly, her torn shihakusho revealing too much of her well-endowed breasts. It didn't matter much anyway. Nezumi and Hebi sidled up to her though, looking at her with once again, black eyes. 'Ookami-taicho, it's almost lunch time…' They whined.

Ookami looked at all the shinigami in her barracks. Loud rumbling permeated the air, causing her to sigh. She pet Neko's head, eliciting a purr from the cat shinigami. 'Fine. I'll go cook. Neko, you and Inu come help me. I don't need Kitsune in the kitchen.'

Said fukutaicho sulked, hearing the obvious reference at her inability to not blow something up every time she was in the kitchen. 'What about me, Taicho!' Hebi asked eagerly. She looked at the excited 6th Seat.

'Nezumi, Hebi and I will entertain our guests then. They must have questions about our bankai.' Kitsune spoke, reinstating her pride. Ookami nodded.

'Yes, answer their questions, Kitsune fuku-taicho.' The captain grinned at the somewhat stunned and confused faces of the shinigami present.

'Ano…' Orihime stopped Neko, seeing her as more friendly. She promptly meowed at her in encouragement. 'Can I help?'

The Ryoka blanched. If Orihime was cooking… 'You're so cute!' Neko squealed in excitement instead, ignoring the polite offer. She wrapped her arms around Orihime as the orange haired girl took a step back, panicked.

'Neko.' Inu barked sharply at the magenta-haired shinigami. 'Enough, let's go.'

Neko frowned but released the human and followed Inu and Ookami to the kitchens. Kitsune sighed but refused to face-palm, she had to deal with this exasperation every day. 'Please just sit anywhere, you guys! Kitsune fuku-taicho will answer all your questions!' She said cheerfully, pretending as though no one had noticed her own feral yellow eyes.

She tied up her dark grey hair as everyone seated themselves down. Hebi grinned evilly at Byakuya, both of them sported scratched and shallow gashes. 'What's up with this bankai shit?' Zaraki demanded, having missed out on the training. The rescued shinigamis agreed in mumbles and whispers.

'Hebi. Nezumi.' Kitsune called shortly. Nodding at their fuku-taicho, the two drew their swords and promptly performed bankai. 'Bankai!' Kitsune barked, transforming herself.

'Fluffies!' Yachiru called out happily from on top of Kenpachi's head, attempting to reach for Kitsune's fox tail.

'All member of Juuyon-bantai have attained bankai where we transform into our… animal forms and our eyes revert to their natural colour.' Kitsune explained, ignoring and avoiding Yachiru's grasping hands.

'Why does your bankai differ from ours?' Byakuya asked firmly, paying close attention.

'We six are not born shinigami. We were humans who had lived a life of suffering and death.' Kitsune answered him stoically.

'We knew each other even back then!' Nezumi squeaked, clashing swords with Hebi in a heated but friendly spar.

'Yes.' Kitsune quipped, displeased by the interruption. 'Our bankai bases off elements mostly, except for Hebi who has an illusion zanpakuto. Because of the unique nature of our bankai, even if you would pit for example; Hitsugaya-taicho against Inu who both wield ice zanpakuto… It would depend on who is more skilled or experienced.'

'Now I get it!' Matsumoto explained beside her captain. At least he hadn't lost to Inu, they didn't finish their fight. Matsumoto was completely taken out by Juuyon-bantai's lieutenant and was now covered in dozens of fine cuts only the wind could create.

'But our elements are a bit strange.' Kitsune acquiesced, giving a pointed look to Hebi and Nezumi again. The two grinned, switching form spar to demonstration.

Hebi swung her sword, splitting herself to surround Nezumi at all sides. Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he watched carefully. While fighting her, he noticed that Hebi's rieatsu could not be pinpointed. There was no way to tell which was real or fake. The multiple Hebis lunged at Nezumi with killing intent but Nezumi merely waved her sword leisurely and a tower of fire encased her. Hebi's swords struck at the fire but could not pass, a ringing sound from being blocked.

Eyes widened. 'Nezumi's shield is completely fire. But our bankai can be controlled to the extent that she can even make the fire dense for defense. Or sharp for offense.'

'Lunch is ready! Come help bring it out!' Neko called, meowing in the end. Hebi and Nezumi dispelled their bankai, followed by Kitsune, the three entering the building to get the meal.

'If even the 6th and 4th Seats are that strong, can you imagine the Captain and the Lieutenant?' Hisagi murmured.

'She wasn't even taking me seriously when we fought!' Rangiku piped in.

'And they haven't trained properly for years. They were probably stronger than this.' Toshiro spoke up.

'A month of good training and…' Kira said with wide eyes. 'They might actually be able to kill Aizen!'

'Don't underestimate him.' Kyoraku interrupted with a smile. 'Aizen has Arrancars… and the Hogyoku.'

Silence befell them all. 'You know, Ukitake-taicho said Hebi-chan and Ookami-taicho were… in love with Aizen and Gin, right?' Renji whispered conspiratorially, looking at a frantic Ukitake. Renji didn't notice those movements said 'shut up'. 'Maybe they can't do it.'

'Oi, asshole.' Ookami's voice came through hard and brimming with daring anger. Renji froze. 'Are you saying that I can't kill Gin?'

Juuyon-bantai turned sharply from where they were piling the large table with food. 'I meant…' Byakuya's eyes sharpened, looking for the signs that he should step in.

'I know what you god damn meant!' She snarled furiously, grabbing his arm and yanking the tattooed man to his feet. 'You think just because I love him, I won't kill him? What kind of weakling do you take me for, huh?!' She growled, leaking a heavy reiatsu. Ichigo and Rukia put a hand to their swords.

The shinigami around her suddenly found it harder to breathe. 'I thought because…' He started defensively, cut off by a hand fisting in the front of his shihakusho. Now even Kira, Hisagi and Matsumoto were alert, looking for how to get Renji out of trouble.

'Don't think. You don't know anything. I should seal you in the ground. Six foot under.' She threatened, her other hand twitching for her zanpakuto. Kitsune , Hebi and Inu appeared beside their captain while Neko and Nezumi pulled Renji from her grasp, shoving him towards the 6th division members carelessly.

'Ookami-taicho's devotion to Soul Society is unquestionable.' Inu spoke stoically but her words carried a weight of burden.

'Ookami-taicho's devotion to this division cannot be doubted.' Kitsune agreed, standing beside her taicho but being wise not to touch the bubbling shinigami.

'We're devoted to Ookami-taicho too.' Nezumi said and this time her voice was not playfully. Juuyon-bantai's eyes trained on everyone but more on Renji.

'If Ookami-taicho tells us to destroy, we destroy. If she says protect, we protect.' Neko said harshly.

'If Ookami-taicho wants me to kill Aizen… I will definitely kill him.' Hebi said, her eyes pained but not at all hesitating. Ookami calmed down more and more with their words.

'Gomen…' Renji muttered, blinking at them.

'Shut up.' Ookami herself sighed in exasperation. 'Lunch is served. Everyone, go eat.' She spoke, gesturing to the laden table. Just like that, the hungry shinigami moved and the bad atmosphere, gone. But Ookami wouldn't be forgetting the tattooed man's words anytime soon.

**This is Juuyon-Bantai's Devianart Account! You can see drawings and artwork by Juuyon-Bantai and of Juuyon-Bantai character designs too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was still only early morning when Renji was ordered by Byakuya to hand over some documents to Juuyon-bantai's captain. The redhead did not want to go. Who would? Especially after the incident at their joint training. And he heard Kuchiki-taichou say that she held grudges for a very long time. Still… He can't just disobey his captain so he went over to the Juuyon-bantai barracks.

The first thing he saw was Hebi with her hair pulled back straight on one side, sparring with a cold sharp-eyed Inu. Now that Renji thought about it, Hebi looked a bit like his taichou with her hair like that. Inu turned her eyes to him sharply and stared. He stumbled, the piercing look disturbing him. 'I'm dropping off some documents for Ookami-taichou.' He said, not even daring to blink.

'Everyone's inside!' Hebi said happily, continuing with her sparring.

Renji walked into the building mentioned and immediately he heard strange loud music emitting from one particular room. He made his way towards it furiously. He knocked on the door with a short breath to calm him. 'Enter.' Kitsune called over the music.

He entered the room and saw Nezumi and Neko dancing to the music while Kitsune did the paperwork with Ookami. The taichou was grinning though even with the brush in her hand. Renji noticed almost all of them had customized shihakushos. He thought those tears in the side of Hebi's sleeves were Inu's attacks. She looked up at Renji, a dumbstruck look on his face. 'Renji Abarai.' She called amused. 'Stop staring at my shinigamis.'

'Ah, gomen.' He mumbled, turning away from the odd sight in shock and thrusting the papers at her. She took them and flipped it with a frown. 'They're just some forms for limiter release, your human world contacts and…' He started to explain.

'Shit!' she swore, cutting him off. Kitsune arched her brow as she rolled her slightly exposed shoulders. 'More paperwork!'

'I'll do it, Ookami!' Neko meowed, bounding over gracefully and snatching the papers. She was very hard-working despite her carefree personality. 'My handwriting's better.' A perfectionist as well.

The captain scowled but didn't deny it. Renji watched with wonder. Then the music changed to something rock and she calmed down immediately, grinning at Nezumi in thanks for changing the song. 'Did you want to borrow one of us for training?' Kitsune asked in a flat voice.

Ookami looked back at him, almost forgetting he was there. 'Oh yeah, take Hebi. She's developed an… appreciation for Byakuya's skills.'

'Uh, no, that's okay.' Renji refused awkwardly. Byakuya was immensely irritated by Hebi's stupid jibes and comments during battle. But… he did say he wouldn't mind having a member of Juuyon-bantai to help out the Sixth Division. 'He… doesn't deal well with her.'

'I don't blame him.' Ookami muttered, giving a side glance at Kitsune discreetly. Her fulutaichou caught it.

'Go yourself, Ookami. I'm not leaving this seat.' She said stubbornly, signing papers without a break in between.

'Lazy bastard.' Ookami growled sourly.

Kitsune allowed a small smile. 'As if you just knew that.'

'Can't I send Inu? I have sparring with the Eleventh Division.' Ookami whined, she promised Zaraki a fight.

'She's being loaned to the Tenth Division. We'll send Hebi in your place. You better not let Byakuya wait.' Kitsune organised quickly. Ookami stood abruptly, grabbing her haori and slipping it on. At least today's one was not illegally customised. But her shihakusho was low cut and her breasts seemed to be competing with Rangiku's.

'That ice cold bishounen won't wait for anyone.' She complained, grabbing her sword. 'You guys finish the paperwork and don't forget to pack, we're going to Karakura Town in two days.'

Renji cursed in his head but so far, Ookami-taichou showed no signs of a grudge. Groans of protest echoed as the two redhead shinigamis left the building. Hebi and Inu paused their fight when Ookami approached. 'Where are you going with the hot tattooed guy, Taichou?' Hebi asked suggestively.

In the next second, she was bending down with her hand over her head, grimacing. Ookami lowered her fist, tick mark obvious. 'Training, Rokuseki-chan. Both of you go inside to get instructions from Kitsune-fukutaichou.'

'Hai.' They echoed, Inu using shunpo to leave. 'Gomen, Ookami. I know you won't cheat on Gin.' She said meekly before following her senior.

'Does it really matter if you're just gonna kill him?'

Renji clamped his hand over his mouth. That wasn't supposed to come out. Ookami gave him a sharp look. 'Does it matter when you don't believe that I can kill him anyway?' She asked back.

'Look, I'm sorry about…' He began frustratedly.

'Stop talking.' She sighed sharply. 'You always seem to say something crappy when you talk. The facts are like this. I love Gin. I'll kill him. He won't be forgiven for what he's done so I'm gonna be the one to end his life. But that doesn't mean it won't hurt like a bitch.' She spat angrily.

Renji kept quiet the remainder of the way. He learned something. One, he sucked at talking and two, Ookami has a violent and quick temper. Nevertheless, Byakuya was calmly surprised to see her in such a foul mood so early in the day. He welcomed her at the entrance though. Just not in a good way. 'Isn't it a bit early for someone to have provoked you, Ookami-taichou? Apparently not.' He answered himself, catching Renji's guilty look.

Ookami narrowed her dark eyes at the noble. She was not in the mood for this. 'If you haven't noticed, Byakuya, there seems to be a fairly large stick stuck up your ass.'

Said arrogant man frowned but drew his sword to begin the battle. She drew her own. 'Bankai.' They chorused. Needless to say the sixth division ground would need extensive repairs.

PART TWO

Meanwhile, Inu has just arrived at the tenth division. Toshiro greeted her politely enough but it was spoilt by the words of the surrounding shinigami. Matsumoto immediately tried to gesture for them to shut up but to no avail.

'She's so cute!'

'Like Taichou's twin!'

'What a chibi!'

It a flash, her sword was drawn. 'Who called me a chibi?' She demanded quietly, her voice holding immense fury. The short captain blinked in surprise. Everyone fell silent. She turned back to Toshiro with a satisfied expression. 'Let's spar.'

So they did. The entire tenth division came to watch and cheer. Within the first minute, the two activated bankai. 'Kawaii!' the crowd complimented Inu largely, taking in her furry tail and dog ears. 'No wonder Komamura-taichou likes her!' Toshiro stared for a moment too. It was strange to see… but not intimidating in the slightest.

Inu's cheeks adopted a slight pink tinge but her stoic face showed no expression. 'Shiro, stop staring.' She requested, slashing her sword at him. He blocked the wall of ice with his own and the combined freezing reiatsu had caused it to start snowing.

'I'm merely getting used to… your bankai… and it's Hitsugaya-taichou.' He excused while reminding her.

'That's a pervert's excuse.' She accused flatly, forcing him to blush slightly and scowl at her.

'Taichou's not usually a pervert but you're very cute now, Inu-sanseki~' Matsumoto called out cheerily, dreaming of future relations between her taichou and Inu.

Inu did not take that well. 'I'm well aware this form is not in the least bit imposing, Shiro. But don't take me lightly!' She growled, releasing her power onto him. The nearby shinigami were forced to step back or risk getting hypothermia.

Toshiro cursed his fukutaichou's terrible choice of words. But then again, Juuyon-bantai was a division of very defensive people.

PART THREE (two days later)

A knock sounded on the door Sunday morning in the living residence of Juuyon-bantai. It was a cute house that Rukia had picked out for them and everyone was unpacking and cleaning undert the stern direction of Ookami, Inu and Hebi. They hated dirt. Nezumi went to the door and opened it. 'Ohayo!' She answered cheerily, her orange yellow hair tied up into a small rabbit's bob.

'Ohayo, Nezumi-san.' Orihime greeted brightly while Sado smiled beside her 'We came to see if you needed help.'

'Really? Thanks a lot, Hime-chan!' Nezumi squeaked, pulling the gentle human into the room and standing aside to let Chad in as well.

'Hello.' Ookami greeted with a grin, yanking a lazy Kitsune to her feet and shoving her towards an irritated Inu. 'We could use the help, Kitsune and Neko are… Neko, don't!' she cut off, reaching towards the vase the slipped out of the cat shinigami's hand.

Hebi bounced it up and away from the ground just in time and it flew through the air to be caught by Chand who handed it to Nezumi. 'Thanks!' She squeaked again, placing it on the table and sticking some fresh flowers in it.

'Ridiculous.' Inu muttered, while Kitsune groaned, moping the floor.

Ano… I could do that for you, Kitsune-san.' Orihime stepped up shyly to the siver haired girl. Kitsune smiled genuinely and let her take the mop but before she could flop on the couch again, Inu grabbed her.

'Forget it, you can help Chad to…' BEEP BEEP

Neko dug out her Soul Pager and whooped happily. 'It's a Menos!' She cheered. Inu scoffed and let Kitsune go. Then Neko frowned. 'Uh… Taichou, there's a lot of Menos… I think we have a problem.'

Kitsune took the Soul Pager and narrowed her eyes at it. 'Maybe our reiatsu has attracted them.'

The six immediately shifted out of their gigais, leaving them on the floor carelessly. Hebi beamed back at Chad and Orihime. 'Coming?' They nodded instantly.

'Let's go then!' Ookami cajoled. They all jumped out of the nearest window towards the horde of Menos.

** .com **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Slashing her sword a final time, Ookami allows the others to take over. Orihime and Chad are with them and Rukia and Ichigo have gathered too. The horde of Menos is truly large, probably the fault of Juuyon-bantai's massive and sudden reiatsu in Karakura Town. But Kitsune knew that didn't bother anybody in the slightest. Nope, she knew her captain was pissed at the red-haired, tattooed shinigami that joined them.

'What are you doing here?' Neko asked in a wondering tone while the captain glared almost childishly menacing at said lieutenant.

'I was sent along with the others… didn't they tell you?' He said, wondering himself. Nezumi slapped her forehead.

'I forgot to tell everyone!' She exclaimed, waving her hands rapidly while apologizing.

'Whatever. Just keep your mouth shut.' The other red-head growled, sounding exactly like she did in her bankai form. With that she turned away and jumped on the rooftops, heading back to the apartment.

'Her temper is almost as bad as Kensei's…' Ichigo muttered, referring to the silver-haired member of the Visoreds.

'Yeah but Renji keeps saying shit about her Gin! You're gonna die if you keep pissing her off!' Hebi laughed at the stunned Renji. Inu ignored this completely instead and turned to Rukia.

'Who are the others?' She asked in her stoic tone.

Nezumi answered first though, feeling bad about forgetting to tell them something important. 'Tenth Division and Eleventh Division guys!'

'Oh, Shiro is here.' Inu said in a quiet, expressionless voice. But Renji, Ichigo and Rukianearly fell out of the air when they heard what she called them. Kitsune sighed, deciding that was enough… though she really didn't want to get back to cleaning the apartment.

'Let's go, guys! We're done here.' She called in a lazy voice. Regardless, her orders were followed. The members of Juuyon-bantai called back their 'okays' with light grins, except Inu of course and flocked over to their fox lieutenant. 'See ya.' She bid to the remaining shinigami before they all departed quickly.

PART TWO

'Aizen...' Hebi moaned in her sleep. Neko poked her. Urgently. The teacher stopped talking now, staring at the sleeping shinigami in her classroom. She did not look happy.

'Maboroshi Hebi, wake up!' The teacher called her sternly. But Hebi it seems was a deep sleeper and murmured even louder.

'Aizen...! Don't tickle me...' She sleep-talked. Her friends wanted to facepalm badly. Inu let out a sigh of exasperation when she noticed Ichigo and Rukia with their jaws wide open.

Then Kitsune, being the one sitting behind her, decided the following plan of action. Picking up a ruler, she pulled the plastic back fifty two degrees and let it snap soundly onto the back of Hebi's unprotected head. The resounding smack woke Hebi up, causing her to topple out of her chair. The class laughed. Loudly. Hebi laughed along awkwardly, embarrassed.

'Don't tickle me, Aizen!' A fake high pitch voice rang out as a rough boy jeered at her, sneering with his friends. Hebi turned a deep shade of red and Nezumi helped her to her feet and into her chair, shooting a dirty look at the boys.

'That's enough. Back to class...' The teacher said but it was so faint, no one obeyed it.

'Aw, did we hurt you? Why don't you ask Aizen to make you feel better?' Another cooed, causing Hebi to fist her hands, her face still red from rage and embarrassment. Though Inu's face betrayed nothing, the room's temperature dropped.

And no one was expecting the small but swift fist that made impact with the boy's face. 'Sorry~!' Neko said in a meowing voice, her innocent face not matching her actions. 'My hand slipped.'

Silence ensued. Rukia sent Kitsune and Ookami a desperate look but their muscles were already coiled and ready to spring. Nezumi just shrugged her shoulders. Too bad. When the boy lashed out again... well it wasn't pretty. And the furious teacher had sent both parties to go see the head of discipline teacher.

'What do you have to say for yourselves?' The teacher demanded quietly. The boys remained silent, nursing their injuries and glaring at the girls.

'We were provoked.' Inu said in a silky voice that simply breathed confidence.

'But you weren't the one provoked.' The teacher countered.

'We watch out for our friends. That's supposed to be an appreciated value in students.' Kitsune spoke just as smoothly.

The teacher seemed to contemplate this for a while much to the fury of the boys who were given a week's suspension. But Juuyon-bantai didn't get off easy either. As it was, the teacher was the advisor for school events. 'This is our punishment?' Nezumi wondered, staring at the paper they had just signed.

'Yes. You six will be handling all student events in this school for six months. And I expect there to be a lot of events. Make it good ones. You're dismissed.' The teacher said smugly, having just solved all her problems for six months.

'Thank you, teacher.' Ookami said courteously, dragging out her friends. As soon as they were in the hall and the door shut, her tune changed. 'I hate that goddamned teacher.'

PART THREE

'Yo!' Urahara greeted casually cheery, petting the sleek black cat that was his best friend.

'Hey, Kisuke-kun.' Inu answered his greeting stoically. Kitsune was attempting to pacify a fuming Ookami and whining Nezumi, to no avail, of course.

Hebi and Neko chattered animatedly, waving to Urahara as they too entered the shop. Ookami promptly sat on the ground, crossing her arms petulantly. Kitsune gave up at this and pushed Nezumi towards the unmoving captain. Everyone watched as Nezumi grabbed Ookami's wrist and pulled, not managing to move the teenage girl at all. 'Get up!' Nezumi yelled.

'No.' Came a determined reply, her black eyes closed.

'Come on, we can go train…' The mouse shinigami bribed in a lilting voice. Ookami stopped resisting and opened one eye, peering at Nezumi.

Baited, she uncrossed her arms passively. 'I won't go easy on you.' She warned but there was already a smile in her voice at the idea of vigorous training.

'Yeah, yeah, I know!' Tabiki Nezumi grumbled, dragging an eager Ookami to the training ground, the two phasing out of their gigais quickly.

'What was that about?' Yoruichi asked curiously. The remaining members of the 14th Division looked in her direction to find that she had transformed… and Urahara was still petting her hair as if she was a cat.

'We were roped into organizing events for school. Hebi starts first and she chose to do a Kimono Day.' Kitsune explained with a smirk, unperturbed by the naked Shihoin's body, unlike Inu who looked away in the name of decency.

Ookami stuck her head back into the room with a grimace on her face, barely being held back by a frustrated Nezumi. 'I will NOT be forced into that _feminine attire_.' She snarled, hate filling those two words.

'Can't you behave, Ookami?!' Nezumi huffed with struggle as her petite body tried to contain her captain's furious energy.

'…But we already asked Jii-san for…mmhph!' Neko mumbled before Hebi clamped her hand down tight over the cat shinigami's mouth.

'What?' Kitsune asked sharply. Neko shoved Hebi to the door where a just arriving Ishida caught her, the rest of the Ryoka and company with him.

'Jii-san said we can have Kimono Day in Soul Society too!' She said excitedly, not realising or not caring about Ookami's brooding aura.

'I don't want to wear a kimono in Soul Society.' Inu agreed, frowning.

'Whatever. Fine, have your freaking Kimono Day.' Shizen Ookami suddenly said, grinning. The sudden change sent chills up everyone's spines. Well, not Kitsune. She just sighed and facepalmed. The teenage captain pointed an accusing finger at Ishida who had caught Hebi. 'Oi, pervert, stop feeling up my Rokuseki. I need her for training.'

Ishida spluttered, about to shoot a retort when Hebi righted herself and pushed him to the ground without care and a big smile. 'There's no one for me but Aizen~!'

'Settled, you train with Ookami-taichou then.' Urahara chuckled. Nezumi blew a breath of relief and Hebi groaned as a dangerous aura exuded from the red-haired shinigami. She even forgot to give Renji a dissing reply; he was just standing there in shock, wondering what the hell was going on…

'Hebi-rokuseki… You planned the Kimono Day. You know I HATE wearing feminine clothes.' Ookami growled ominously. Hebi only had time to hiss a plea before being dragged away to the training grounds by a vengeful taichou.

PART FOUR

'Aizen-sama, I have the first report from my prototype Eye.' Szayel said, walking into the room and flipping his pink hair pretentiously. Gin and Aizen halted their conversation, turning to him.

Aizen had been interested in this particular creation of his, since it was based off of Ulquiorra's eye. It couldn't match up to the original but it did have an advantage; it had no reiatsu that could be detected. That was why it was sent to the Human World to spy on the situation there. 'Show me.' Aizen invited.

Szayel pulled out the remote from his sleeve and brandished it at his contraption, causing it to open a white screen on the wall. 'It would seem Soul Society has sent some new shinigami to the Human World.' He mused to himself, playing the first scene of Juuyon-Bantai fighting the horde of Menos alongside Ichigo and the others.

'Hebi.' Aizen murmured smiling peacefully. Gin opened his eyes, revealing that too-sharp colour, gazing at the red-haired captain. Ookami had returned. She must be angry… beyond furious.

'Are they of interest to you, Aizen-sama?' The pinkette Espada asked his lord with a smirk.

'Yes.' Aizen admitted without shame. 'Keep an eye on them but do not act. They will come to us eventually, won't they, Gin?' He asked happily, grinning as he walked to the balcony. Perhaps he would ask Szayel to make the place more comfortable for Hebi…

'Yes.' Gin answered with a false smile. He didn't want them to come.

While Aizen wouldn't purposely attack them, Ookami does not forgive betrayal… she wouldn't waste time in attacking him and then Aizen will kill her without hesitation. He couldn't allow that to happen… but then again… why would she accept help from a traitor? Gin backed into the shadows, letting his face fall. She wouldn't trust him even if he told her the truth. She won't forgive him for this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Today was Kimono Day and while everyone was setting up the decorations to celebrate the Autumn Festival, Hebi sat on the ground, brush in hand as she wrote the banners. No one's handwriting was as unique as Hebi's so she was chosen to handle the banners that would adorn all the entrances of the school. This was so natural to her now. She chuckled to herself as her wrist flicked over the paper with ease.

'My handwriting used to suck so bad.' She giggled quietly. 'Ne, Aizen-sensei?'

(((_FLASHBACK_)))

'Like this Hebi-chan.' Aizen taught patiently, writing her name on the severely inked paper. 'MaboroshiHebi.'

'I know what my name sounds like, Aizen-sensei.' She said insultingly, sulking at her inability to write illegibly. He didn't really enjoy being called sensei. Made him feel old or something…

'So you should be able to write it. All I see are splatters of ink.' He spoke honestly. Well the truth was harsh and a young thirteen year old Hebi did not like it at all. 'Also, I think you need more ink.'

'Ran out.' She muttered, huffing as he left to get to the supply storeroom for another bottle of ink. Ookami wouldn't have let Aizen push her so hard if only because she hated him. And the others were all out on errands or in meetings.

She breathed and mopped up the last of the ink, starting her name again with utmost concentration. 'Loosen your grip. Relax, Hebi. You're writing your name not fighting a hollow.' He admonished setting out more ink.

'Right.' She gritted through her teeth, an angry hissing noise following. She dipped the brush in and pressed it to the paper.

'I think you'll need more ink than that, Hebi-chan.' He smirked at her.

'…' Her bristling silence should have given him a hint but he either didn't get it or chose to ignore it.

'Loosen your grip!' He insisted. An audible snap sounded in her room as the brush broke like a twig in her fist. She turned to him with a wide smile, a crazed one. He blinked in her sudden change in attitude.

'Fuck this shit. I'll show you something I _can_ write.' She emphasized and then holding onto the broken brush, she leapt out of her chair, past her tutor and out the doors of the Juuyon-bantai barracks before he could say 'Huh?'

'Oh, she's heading for my barracks.' He exclaimed in quiet realization. And wth that, he flash stepped over to his lieutenant's quarters. By the time he got there it was too late. A stunned Hebi was staring at the entire wall she had just written on in her crappy writing. It was a very simple thing but it stood out. swore the giant 'fuck you' winked at him.

Then Hebi freaked out. 'Oh my god!' she screamed, alerting the entire 5th division that she was present in the lieutenant's now desecrated room. She looked at Aizen with a simply horrified expression. No it was more than that, she was terrified. 'I-I'm sorry, Aizen-fukutaichou!'

He was confused, yes by her reaction to what she had just done, her fear of him but that didn't stop the laughter from bubbling in his throat and spilling out of his mouth. She stared at him in wonder, amazed that he was laughing at what she had done. Shocking her completely, he swooped down and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush and clap her hand to her cheek. 'You wrote it wrong!' He explained, chuckling.

This, however, was not the right thing to say. Hebi grabbed the nearest thing she could find and flung it at him. Guess what? It was a bottle of ink. She stormed out of the room back to her own barracks, trailing behind colourful curses. Shinji followed the sound to his lieutenant's room but upon seeing the smiling man, covered in ink, wisely chose to say nothing.

(((_FLASHBACK ENDS_)))

'Sosuke-kun, there has never been a more perfect phrase for this situation.' She chuckled, lifting her brush to write the final character. She wrote it perfectly while she thought about his betrayal, leaving her behind. 'Fuck you.' She quipped promptly.

Kimono Day was far more interesting in Soul Society though. She didn't have to worry about a thing. The Shinigami Women's Association had already taken care of the decorations. They were encouraged to go as couples to 'bond as shinigamis' in light of the winter war. That was the bullshit that Neko came up with anyway. Now her biggest problem was getting her captain into a kimono.

'Oi, let me go!' she struggled as Kitsune and Hebi held her. She wasn't the physically strongest in her division for nothing so Neko and Nezumi still failed to put the kimono on her.

'Don't be stubborn!' Nezumi huffed as Ookami's hand pushed her face away, trying to force the entire body of her subordinate away from her.

'My boobs won't even fit in that!' She whined, struggling even more defiantly. Inu sat to the side, already dressed in a wintery themed kimono, sulking as she neither helped nor harmed in the current situation.

'We're all wearing kimonos, even the guys are!' Neko meowed, attempting to coax the flame-haired shinigami to cooperate. 'It's mostly silver.'

Silver… Ookami stopped struggling but she didn't really allow them to win so easily. 'There's a silver hairpiece too.' Kitsune added, tired of dealing with the much more active Ookami. The wolf shinigami grabbed at the clothes offered.

'Fine, only because it's silver.' She muttered, going off to change. Silver was Gin's colour. There was no other better representation for him.

(((_FLASHBACK_)))

The new captain swung her zanpakuto as she trained in the forest. She was still getting used to being a captain. She was only thirteen after all, it sucked to be the shorty at captains' meetings. Her haori was hung a few yards away on a branch. She still had to get used to that too. She was so focused in her training and her new responsibilities; she didn't notice the presence in the woods.

'Bankai!' she exclaimed, transforming easily. She flipped in the air, propelling herself on tree trunks before landing crouched on the ground. She liked this form. It was so natural. She grinned wolfishly, her ears pricking up. With her heightened senses, she heard the rustling in the bushes and twitched her nose as she sniffed.

Gin stepped out of the woods with a close eyed smile. Ookami cocked her head. What was he doing here, so far from the division barracks? 'I heard there were shinigamis my age.' He explained, stepping over to her. She didn't move away, sensing a lack of ill intention from him. 'But you're so cute!'

And widening her eyes in surprise, he took advantage of that and petted her wolf ears. They were soft and fuzzy like the fur of a young wolf pup. He stroked her crimson wolf fur, rubbing the tips of her ears with his fingers. Ookami blushed red as her hair. He moved so fast, she swore it was shunpo or something. But she did growl despite her pink cheeks and jumped back away from him. 'Who do you think you are?!' She snarled, embarrassed. 'Perv!'

Surprised, he only chuckled to himself with a smile. 'Gin. Ichimaru Gin, the 5th Division's 3rd Seat.'

The guts he had riled her. 'Respect your superiors more then! Don't you know that I'm Shizen Ookami, Juuyon-bantai's captain?!' She yelled, taking offense from his action. This statement actually was news for him because he hadn't heard yet of a new captain and one so young. She was missing her haori too.

'Sorry, Shizen-chan.' He apologized sweetly. He liked this young shinigami captain. She was cute even in her strange form and bankai. And she was fierce and commanding, not like the other girls his age that giggled at stuff he couldn't even understand was funny.

Her face flushed at this and she spluttered. 'You, you pervert!' She accused, face blazing. There was something about the tone he said her name in. 'Boge!' She yelled childishly, not at all like a captain and ran back to her barracks, grabbing her haori on the way.

She could hear his laugh even after she cleared the woods and the next thing she knew, he was tagging along with that idiot Aizen when the latter came over to tutor Hebi.

(((_FLASHBACK ENDS_)))

She smoothed down the kimono and fixed the hairpiece into her crimson strands. Yes, this was Gin's colour. Every time she saw silver, she remembered how he called her name the first day they met. What a pervert… She sighed and exited the room, inciting the cheers and whoops of the members of her division who were waiting outside for her. She waved them off but smiled and then they proceeded to walk out into the festival.

'…S-Shizen-taichou!' A young shinigami man called as he approached. Ookami looked up at him with passive eyes. He was a seated officer in the 7th or 8th division, she recognized. 'W-will you go to the festival with me?' He asked boldy despite the slight stutter.

She actually smiled. 'No.' She answered firmly, half-scaring the shinigami with the strict tone she used. 'I'm faithful to only one man.' She stated, walking past the stunned shinigami.

'You refused him rather harshly.' Byakuya noted, arriving suddenly, Renji at his side. Juuyon-bantai looked at the pair.

'You two look so nice~!' Neko meowed excitedly, taking in Byakuya's delicate pink designs and Renji's intricate ones.

'On a date?' Kitsune asked before they could thank Neko for the compliment. Renji spluttered as he denied it while Byakuya merely narrowed his eyes and provided a very strong 'no'.

'I didn't expect to see you here as well, Kuchiki-taichou.' Toshiro said, approaching their group, his kimono was similar in colour scheme to Inu's but his had the pattern of an ice blue dragon.

'Likewise, Hitsugaya-taichou.' Byakuya noted. These two shared a mutual respect for each other, both being child prodigies of their respective generation. Without further ado, Toshiro turned straight to Inu, if Matsumoto had been there, she'd have accused his cheeks of pink tinges.

As it were, he was interrupted anyway. 'She's flat as a playing card, how come Hitsugaya-taichou's interested in her?' An overweight shinigami whispered to his friend as they attempted to pass by discreetly.

Inu's eye twitched. 'Nezumi-yonseki has no boobs too, now that I think about it, Hebi-rokuseki doesn't either!' The other man continued, not realizing their conversation was completely heard.

Juuyon-bantai boiled except for Hebi, she was proud of her flat chest. But Inu was the one who burst out, so far from her stoic expressionless façade. 'I freaking do have boobs, damn it! Just not as much as you, tubby!' She shouted, a growl rolling in her throat. Kitsune placed a placating arm on her shoulder to calm her down but she still fumed.

'I suggest you keep your opinions to yourselves. I will not tolerate crude comments.' Toshiro intoned quietly, sending the atmosphere down a few degrees.

'Shiro.'Inu said softly, touched. Everyone was so caught up in the drama, not one of them heard it. The dog shinigami wondered why he was being so kind to her, they had only just met after all. And both of them shared the same ice cold personality.

'Trash.' Byakuya scoffed at them, giving them the trademark Kuchiki death glare. Renji cracked his neck to emphasize the words spoken, also glaring at the shinigami who upon the sight of this just managed not to faint in fear and quickly scurried away.

Toshiro turned back to Inu as the sanseki waited almost eagerly for what he was about to say. He was interesting to her with his cold but not quite cold attitude. But fate was not on his side today. Komamura dropped in. This was not a good thing for Inu. The entire Soul Society knew that Komamura had been totally smitten with her since the day she publicly revealed her bankai form. The feelings weren't mutual.

'Will you go to the festival with…?' He asked with a grin but he was cut off very abruptly.

'No, I will not.' She flat out refused. She was very curious to hear what he wanted to say to her. Immediately after, she leaned to the left and peeked behind Komamura where he had landed between Shiro and herself. But he had disappeared. Now she loathed Komamura. And very quietly, Juuyon-bantai began a betting pool… and a master plan.

(((_FLASHBACK_))) – Hebi's Human Past

'Daddy, look!' Young Hebi called to her father, holding a flower in her hand. Her clothes were a mess. She picked that flower for a reason.

Her father turned around and widening his eyes upon seeing her state of un-cleanliness, he slapped her. Her little head turned ninety degrees to the left and she placed a hand to her burning cheek, tears stinging her eyes as the pain flared under her young skin. 'Imagine my embarrassment if someone were to see you like this! Young girls do not make a mess of themselves. Do you understand?' He spoke sternly.

She nodded her head, spilling the tears by accident. 'Sorry, Father.' She apologized formerly. 'I brought you a flower. It's got a paralyzing poison in the petals.'

Another slap came, this time hitting her arm hard enough for the flower to go flying out of her hand and onto the ground. Her father stood, using his full height in order to intimidate her. 'Young girls do not speak of such things. You are not to know such things. Young ladies are to be silent and ignorant. You are a disappointment to this family.' He said harshly.

'But I picked the flower for you.' She protested.

Her other cheek seared as his rough hand connected. 'You will not talk back to me. Do not speak to me in such a manner. Apologize.' He demanded.

'Sorry.' She whispered, not understanding in the least. He hit her again. The pain intensified and a small whimper exited her throat.

'Sincerely.' Her father emphasized.

'I'm sorry.' She said clearly, looking up at him. He scoffed in response, turning away.

'Get out of my sight.' And Hebi scurried away thankfully, nursing her broken skin and ruined mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kitsune's hair flipped in the wind she created, her fan blowing a light gust in its bankai form. In front of her, Inu stared back, her sword in her hand and her ears pricked, attempting to pick up the sound of the lieutenant's next attack. Kitsune's wind was very silent but Inu's ears were sharp enough to pick up just the tiniest sliver of the whispering sound. Juuyon-bantai was in Urahara's secret training ground after school, preparing for war. The only one not participating in battle was Hebi who sat on a nearby rock, her sword laid out before her as her zanpakuto, Mangetsu, materialized in her mind.

Ookami was correcting a few mistakes that Neko made while she was fighting Nezumi. Neko supposedly had a big advantage over Nezumi despite the latter being her senpai. Neko had amazing agility as a cat shinigami which helped with avoiding the sharp claws of Daikin Kakure, Nezumi's bankai, which adorned her hand. Nezumi was a fire user and Neko was water so that was an advantage too. But Nezumi had a calm enthusiastic nature when fighting, her mind was fast. That was something Neko could not keep up with, so she had to play defensive until the opportunity arose. To Ookami's frustration, Neko wasn't the patient type.

'Wait for her to strike first!' Ookami growled loudly, focusing everything on the two pairs of fights going on.

**HEBI'S MANGETSU**

'She is a fierce leader.' Mangetsu intoned to its user, slithering along Hebi's shoulders where she sat in the grassland.

'Yeah, she's always so harsh on me!' Hebi whined, complaining.

'She's right, you should be more serious when fighting. Seldom when you wield me, are you intent on victory… It makes you unobservant.' Her zanpakuto hissed at her, coiling in the recesses of her mind.

'I'm plenty observant.' She pouted. 'I noticed that eyeball watching us from the southeast corner.' She justified matter of factly.

'Yet you do nothing about the intruder spy.' Mangetsu pointed out. Hebi's eyes snapped open in realization, taking her zanpakuto's suggestion. She used shunpo, serious about the information being stolen by the suspicious eyeball. She moved so fast, no one noticed until she grabbed the defying object.

'What's wrong, Hebi?' Inu asked sharply, sensitive to the aura around her friend and teammate.

'A spy. I think it's metal.' Hebi said, a frown on her face.

'Show it to us.' Ookami commanded, the others gathering around. Hebi came over, bringing the eye. When she opened her palm, it attempted escaped before being caught again by her swift fingers. A jolt went through her fingers, making her wince as Szayel shocked her in an attempt to free his creation. Aizen glared at his Espada dangerously for the harm the arrancar caused to his beloved.

'Ouch.' Hebi hissed, opening her hand slowly as she held it in place with two fingers.

Ookami sniffed, leaning closer. 'I smell an Arrancar's scent.' She declared, smirking threateningly at the device as she addressed it. 'I think you've seen enough of your death now, bastard Aizen. If you're there Gin, I hope you're ready for necrophilia.' The captain growled, taking the artificial spy and crushing it in her hand.

In Heuco Mundo, Gin sighed. She was going to kill him and then rape his corpse. Surprising but not unexpected. 'Aggressive as always, isn't she, Gin?' Aizen mused.

'She's an alpha wolf.' Gin agreed, grinning insincerely.

Aizen nodded and turned to Szayel. 'You're free to conduct more experiments if you think they'll work.' He said, pausing. 'But do not harm Hebi again.'

'Hai, Aizen-sama.' Szayel bowed, threatened yet amused by Aizen's final warning. With that he left the room, leaving Gin behind in the lab, staring at the blackened screen.

'I'd take that warning very seriously, Szayel-kun.' Gin almost sang out as he too glided out of the room. He knew exactly how angry Aizen could get concerning the 6th Seat of the 14th Division.

'Good job, Hebi. We failed to notice it.' Ookami congratulated with a smile as she unsheathed her sword. 'Shall we continue?'

'Kakure is tired.' Nezumi whined, deactivating her bankai. Her zanpakuto can be really lazy sometimes, especially after clashing with Neko's Hirame.

'Yukizuri wants a break too. We sparred with Shiro yesterday.' Inu seconded as she turned her blade in the light.

'Ryuushi…' Kitsune started but Ookami held up her hands.

'I get it, I get it! We should materialize our zanpakuto for a while though. I'll train with Hebi after that. Okay?' she asked, offering a plan. A chorus of affirmative sounds greeted her. 'Awesome. Tomorrow we're going to Soul Society to help out the other Divisions.'

Each member of Juuyon-bantai was tasked with helping out a particular Division to improve the bonds between the Gotei 13 and the 14th Division. Juuyon-bantai had a monstrous reputation before their banishment. Literally. No one really minded, each member put it out of their minds as they held their zanpakuto and readied for meditation.

**OOKAMI'S KASAISUKE**

'When will we spill blood together?' Kasaisuke asked its user, stalking along the mountainside.

'Very soon. You always ask me that.' Ookami replied easily as she leaned against the blood-red wolf in her mind.

'But you've never given me such a reply.' Kasaisuke retorted with a rumbling growl. 'And the enemy? Aizen?'

'…Gin.' The captain whispered.

Kasaisuke was silent. Then it nudged Ookami's arm with its muzzle. 'While I agree his blood is delicious, I would rather spill Aizen's.'

'We can do that too.' She agreed emptily.

'Can you really wield me against Gin with the intent to kill?' It asked unsurely though its fangs salivated at the thought of Gin's red blood, it put its user's feelings first.

'I don't know, Kasaisuke. Something is wrong. I am sure that Gin hates Aizen… What is he trying to do?' Ookami pondered, biting her lip. Despite all this, she knew if it came to killing Gin, Kasaisuke would not fail her. After all, it was the bloodthirsty spirit of a warrior hunter.

**KITSUNE'S RYUUSHI**

'Do not allow worry to cloud your judgment.' Ryuushi warned, its silver tail swishing back and forth as the wind blew in the grassy plain in the land of Kitsune's mind.

'Ookami will not tell me but I can see it. Everything will go wrong in the assassination missions.' Kitsune growled, pacing.

'Your strategies will not work if you think them in a frantic mood. You need to maintain calm. You're good at that.' Ryuushi reminded. Kitsune sat down next to her zanpakuto spirit.

'As always, I must watch and be the one who waits and holds secrets.' She complained. 'It's so bothersome.'

'Carry your pride. A fox ensures the wolf's survival.' Ryuushi said wisely and the wind picked up speed in these turbulent times.

**INU'S YUKIZURI**

'You're colder than me perhaps.' The Siberian husky said as it leaned into Inu's side as they sat together in the icy tundra landscape. 'It gives you good sense.'

'And you give me my battle fury.' Inu replied emotionlessly.

'But holding too tightly to your emotions… are you dying, Inu?' Yukizuri asked, making Inu look sharply at her zanpakuto. 'One does not live without feeling. That is not life.'

'How will emotion make me a better fighter? By clouding my judgment?' Inu asked sarcastically, her eye twitching with irritation.

'Do you even remember what you are fighting for?' Yukizuri barked out.

'…My friends. Juuyon-bantai. Soul Society.' The 3rd Seat murmured.

Yukizuri was still not satisfied. 'It took you too long to answer that.'

**NEZUMI'S KAKURE**

'Look around you.' Kakure rumbled, walking calmly in the fire-ridden forest. Nezumi's eyes followed that of her zanpakuto. 'You destroy. That is the command you use to awaken me.'

'I don't like to destroy. I prefer art, creating things.' Nezumi argued, wringing her hands.

'Look at our fire. We destroy!' Kakure said loudly, jumping at Nezumi who stepped back quickly. 'We are mice but you're the only timid one. Wield me without fear.'

'I-I don't want to destroy things!' Nezumi protested in a way that did not please Kakure.

'If you don't destroy your enemies, they will destroy everything else…' Kakure snarled and Nezumi fell silent, casting her eyes to the devastating flames.

**NEKO'S HIRAME**

'Focus, Neko.' Hirame reprimanded as her belly was scratched comfortably by one Mizume Neko.

'Yeah~?' She asked, continuing to pet her zanpakuto spirit beside the bubbling stream.

'The water, Neko.' Hirame meowed.

'Water is so nice, so gentle and cool! It makes cute sounds!' Neko cheered excitedly, stretching her body. She stiffened when large paws pressed on her arms.

'That kind of water cannot attack. It cannot defend. While water is beautiful, you must remember that water is strong. It roars and crashes like tides and tsunamis. It drowns.' The giant cat spoke seriously.

'I know.' Neko cooed very softly. A melancholy tone.

'You kill with it. You protect with it. You drown your opponents.' It emphasized and while Neko nodded, she did not accept it. It was too hard. To think that the water she loved was so brutal. That she was that brutal. It was something she did not wish to be.

Hirame needed her to be though as did many others, for the sake of Juuyon-bantai and Soul Society.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**11****th**** Division**

'Kenpachi!' Ookami yelled as she hopped over the 11th Division walls, into the field where they had assembled. 'Where do we start?' She asked enthusiastically.

She was the most violent of Juuyon-bantai so Yamamoto had her volunteer at Kenpachi's Division. The large man grinned at her arrival while his pink-haired lieutenant rushed down his head to the red-haired captain. 'Boobies! I want candy!' Yachiru yelled, throwing herself forward.

Several varieties of candy and chocolate were soon found in front of the little lieutenant. Ookami smiled genuinely. 'I'll give it all to you if you'll train with me today!' she bribed.

'Okay!' Yachiru agreed instantly, shoving the sweets into her mouth.

'Let's work our way up.' Kenpachi called out to her, gesturing for Yumichika and Madarame to fight the wolf captain while he himself went to give instruction to the other members of his division.

'Sure, but I doubt this will take long.' She drawled confidently, drawing her sword.

'Bring it on, Shizen-taichou!' Ikkaku yelled with a manic grin as Yumichika flew forward, his sword in its four bladed shikai state.

The 11th Division shook with the sound of a howl. Thank god, it was placed as far as possible from the other divisions…

**12****th**** Division**

Meanwhile, Kazene Kitsune had been sent to her own volunteer division. Pulling on a white lab coat Akon offered her, she strolled into the 12th division laboratories. 'Nemu, pass me container A-1P.' Mayuri ordered, taking the container from her and setting it down beside his dangerously sinister apparatus. 'You've arrived, Kitsune fuku-taichou.'

'Yeah, I heard Hebi dropped off something for you called a 'marimo'? Is that it?' She asked, yawning as she strode up to the table. 'Good morning, Nemu.' She greeted.

'Good morning, Kitsune fuku-taichou.' She replied blankly with a small bow.

'Yes, this Marimo seems to have an amazingly slow growth rate yet it moves quite actively.' Mayuri spoke holding the container up to the light. Kitsune glanced at it and sweatdropped.

'Kurotsuchi-taichou, it's a freaking ball of moss.' She pointed out. Then… it floated. She raised her brow. It sank. She narrowed her eyes. It rolled to the left. 'What the shit?'

'If you will please desist your swearing, it's annoying.' Mayuri said calmly, shaking the container. The marimo didn't seem to like that at all as it began exuding an aura as well as a small yet detectable amount of reiatsu.

'What did you do to it? It doesn't normally do that.' The fox lieutenant said suspiciously.

Mayuri looked at her in surprise. 'You know of this creature?'

Nemu merely listened carefully as she kept her eyes on the experimented marimo. 'Of course, it's a kind of plant pet that lives in cold water. It rolls reproduces and lives for pretty much forever… But it's definitely not sentient, Mayuri.' Kitsune stated.

Mayuri frowned and put the marimo down. 'Don't call me Mayuri.'

'Only Nemu may call you that?' Kitsune shot back, snatching up the marimo container. Its deadly aura receded and it was now rolling in circles innocently.

'She's my daughter. If you insist on shifting the conversation to irrelevant things, I don't think I require your assistance today, Kitsune fuku-taichou.' The scary man said darkly. Nemu kept silent but her blue green eyes were alert to everything.

'Fine, but reverse what you did to the marimo. It's giving me a bad feeling.' Kitsune shrugged. Mayuri picked up the container and passed it to Nemu.

'Do what you want with it, Nemu.' He said half-heartedly. The beautiful fuku-taichou stared down at it and she swore something stared back.

**10****th**** Division**

'Haineko is very similar to Senbonzakura, Rangiku-chan. You should talk to Byakuya about developing your zanpakuto.' Inu spoke as she corrected Matsumoto's stance. She had demonstrated to the other members of the 10th Division a short spar between herself and their captain. The whole division was amazed at their similarly cold personalities.

The only difference was Inu was much more calm. 'Huh? Haineko and Senbonzakura?' Rangiku wondered, looking down at the shorter shinigami.

'He uses sakura petals and you use ashes. That's the only difference I can see. If you could get along better with Haineko, she will be able to follow your thinking more easily and move more fluidly.' Inu explained as she drew her own sword and touched Yukizuri to Haineko.

Startled, Matsumoto stepped back. Inu straightened but didn't turn even as she felt Toshiro staring from behind. 'W-what?' The big chested woman stuttered.

'You can feel that, right? Clash Haineko with Senbonzakura. See if they get along. Zanpakuto have as much connection with each other through battles as we do through speaking. But it's not quite the same as a touch of swords.' Inu explained, moving to sheathe Yukizuri.

A pale hand touched her wrist, stopping her movement. She looked into the steel eyes of a captain as cold as she was. 'I'd like to try that if you'll allow it.' He interrupted her action. Nodding her head, she held out Yukizuri and let Toshiro draw Hyourinmaru.

When the two swords touched a deep howl and a low roar echoed within their masters. Inu ripped away with a high whine, landing on the ground and scrambling back. In the next moment she clamped her hand over her mouth, mortified that she had made such a sound and moved in such an uncontrollable manner. Toshiro was just as mortified, his cheeks colouring as he apologized hastily.

'What? What happened?' Matsumoto asked curiously as Toshiro helped Inu to her feet.

'Nothing.' Inu said sharply, snapping her head towards the child captain. 'Shiro we should train the other shinigami as well.'

**9****th**** Division**

Hisagi was busy. He was more than busy. He was so piled up with Division work and magazine work, he didn't even realize Nezumi had already arrived in the 9th Division barracks until he heard the greetings of his fellow division members cascade through the halls. He rushed out, cursing his work schedule.

'Nezumi-chan!'

'You're back, Tabiki-senpai!'

'Nezumi…!' Hisagi started, stopping when he saw what she was wearing. It was a jersey. She wore it over her shihakusho and it was large enough to cover a majority of her uniform and smack center of it was the same 69 symbol that was tattooed on his face.

'Shuuhei-kun! I'm here and ready to help!' She beamed enthusiastically. The usually calm man thanked the higher ups for such an eager and pumped up volunteer.

'I'm sorry. I forgot to call. I won't be able to train them today anyway so I was going to ask you to come another day.' He apologized, inciting several disappointed groans all around.

She wasn't angry at all. Not even upset actually. She merely tilted her head at him. 'Why not?' She asked curiously.

'I have to get some editing done for the…' He began, scratching his head as he spoke in a regretful tone. Nezumi was a joy to work with.

'No problem!' She cut him off, her voice jovial. 'I'll handle stuff there for you! Go ahead and train these guys!' She sang in the friendliest tone known to mankind.

'…Oh, thanks!' He called as she started to run out of the division barracks. She turned back to him and waved, smiling a close eyed smile.

'That's what friends do, Shuuhei-kun!' She giggled, hopping away again as she called back. 'Don't worry, I'll make sure Rangiku-chan knows what a hard-working guy you are!' Hisagi Shuuhei blushed but considered himself blessed.

**Mizume Neko**

'Kira-kun~!' Neko meowed, twirling into his room. 'I'm here to help!' She said readily.

The emo lieutenant looked up from the several stacks of sinister paperwork in slight surprise. 'Oh, welcome, Neko-chan. Sorry, there's a lot of paperwork today so I'll only be able to join training late.' He apologized with a small smile.

She frowned as she sashayed to his side, peering at his work. There was a lot of it and it didn't seem fair for him to take up all this work. 'Where's your third seat?'

'Riku-kun? He's trying to help me handle the other members but they're a bit unmotivated…' He trailed off as he started writing again.

'A fuku-taichou shouldn't take on all a taichou's work.' She scolded him sternly, making him look up. When he did, she smiled widely. 'So I'll help you and then we'll go kick everyone's ass till they feel up to training!'

Kira watched in amazement as she picked up a heavy stack and grabbed an extra brush, sitting adjacent to him. 'The people here, they're still upset over Ichimaru-taichou's betrayal… We're a division of despair.'

'I know.' She spoke and Kira was shocked by the calm yet steady voice of the normally frivolous, fun 5th seat. 'I belong to a division of suffering. We're a lot alike. You feel sorrow and I… feel pain. It follows you wherever you go doesn't it?' She asked, filling the form under her hands.

'…Yes. I suppose it does.' Kira agreed.

'You know, each member of Juuyon-bantai has brought suffering from our human lives. We carry that immense suffering always and it adds up every moment we live, just like despair.' Neko smiled, looking up at him as she passed him the single sheet she had completed. 'But for the sake of living and those who need us, we smile! And suffer on their behalf too.' Neko meowed cheerily.

'Neko-chan…' Kira murmured, amazed by the cat shinigami's honest confession.

'I'll help you guys. I can see the suffering of the 3rd Division. Especially yours. I'll take it all~!' She grinned widely, eagerly filling up more paperwork. 'This is what I do~'

Kira smiled and filled up his own paperwork, his shoulders no longer as heavy. 'Thank you, Neko-chan.'

'Don't worry about Gin. Ookami will bring him back.' She assured him confidently. 'Dead or alive.'

**5****th**** Division **

'Momo-chan?' Hebi called as she peeped her head into the young girl's room to see her furiously filing paperwork, forms and reports.

'Hebi-chan, you're here! I'm sorry to start you on work right away but I'm busy with all this paperwork.' She sighed tiredly. Hebi kinda felt pity for her but not enough to help. She freaked out when she heard that this little runt hugged her Aizen, frankly, she had wanted to use Mangetsu on Hinamori but Ookami-taichou forbade it.

'It's fine, what do you need me to do?' Hebi asked, at ease. She knew this place inside and out. She spent so much time with Sousuke and his division, they knew her as well as she knew them.

'Thank you, Hebi-chan.' She breathed in relief, smiling nervously at the snake shinigami. She knew very well hoe possessive Hebi was of her former captain. 'Will you start training them please? I haven't been able to do it as often because of all this other work.'

Hebi smiled mischievously, revealing her sharp canines, which now resembled more like fangs. 'I'll get right on it!' With that she flash stepped out of the lieutenants room and into the training ground where the division members, once noticing her presence, straightened up and got into line. 'Alright, Momo-chan's busy so I'll be training you talented people!'

'You seem really happy about that.' A few shinigami laughed lightly. Some of them knew her as the kid that stormed in and wrote 'Fuck you' of Sousuke's wall and some knew her as the young teen that trained alongside them as an inspiration.

'Yup! I admit, I'm freakishly jealous of her since she hugged Sousuke-kun but he tried to kill her so I'm totally fine with that now!' Hebi rambled, drawing her sword and pointing it to the right. 'Now split! Kido team and physical fight team, get ready for battle!' She cheered.

Everyone hesitated. 'Uh, Hebi-chan, are you really okay? About Aizen?'

'Nope. Not at all.' She laughed freely, making the people around her stare. 'I'm really pissed that he did something so stupid and I'm really pissed he didn't wait for me to come home like he promised he would. And I'm really, _really_ pissed because he probably knew that Jii-san was gonna make me kill him.'

Silence ensued. Hebi said every single word with a smile, not a hint of actual anger in her voice but everyone could feel the pain she was in. 'Why didn't you go when you found out?' One of them asked.

Hebi's started to laugh. 'Go to Hueco Mundo and live with Sousuke as his Queen? That's so shit. I love being Juuyon-bantai's rokuseki too much. Don't worry about me and don't worry about him but thanks for asking anyway. You guys are really sweet.' She beamed at them. 'Now if you don't follow my last instructions within 3 seconds, I'm gonna release bankai on all your asses.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After weeks of Ookami and Urahara's non-stop training regime, Juuyon-bantai was successfully out cold. Especially the captain herself who despite fighting all her members still travelled back to Soul Society in order to train with Kenpachi. A week of this… it wasn't a surprise she slept like a dead person. In another room in their Human World house, Inu was also sleeping very soundly. She also had extra sparring with Shiro after her initial training. The others were just as tired after many years of being banished, they needed this rigorous training to get back into shape.

However, this was not exactly the right time for them to be out cold. Somewhere a little ways away, a Garganta opened… Grimmjow stepped out onto the open sky, sending looks of resentment to Luppi, his new replacement. I mean, come on, that thing was half girl and half boy! Freaking he-she. Aizen had sent them for two separate reasons. At this very moment, Ulquiorra was waiting to open a Garganta into the Dangai in order to capture Orihime Inoue.

Also, his love-struck boss wanted to invite that shinigami girl into Hueco Mundo. But why did he have to be the freaking messenger?! Besides, Szayel said she was pretty insane. Or retarded. But…Aizen's orders. Huffing, he left the sorry excuse for his replacement behind as he followed his acute sense of reiatsu. Surprisingly he hadn't come into contact with the orange-haired loser yet. After this, he'd definitely finish his fight with that bastard.

Alighting down on the front doorsteps, he grimaced for awhile. He, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was making a house call. What kind of shit Aizen puts him through… He banged loudly on the door. Repeatedly. Silence greeted him. It was the middle of the day and they were sleeping? A small tickmark appeared on his temple. He banged on the door harder, causing it to splinter. The door swung open. He thought he must have broken it but nope, KazeneK itsune answered and she was in a bad mood.

'What?' The laziest member of the division snapped. Grimmjow's eyes widened for a moment, he hadn't even heard her move. Nevertheless, he controlled himself and straightened.

'I'm looking for Maboroshi Heb-' He started in his usual too-cool-for-you voice before he got cut off.

'Not here.' She growled, slamming the door shut and storming off to her beloved lover, her bed. He heard her violent swearing all the way back to her room.

He stood there for a moment. She just slammed the freaking door in his face. No one freaking dared to do that. And wasn't she a shinigami? Didn't she notice that he was the enemy, an arrancar? He felt… quite insulted, actually. He grinned widely though. She was a challenge. After he beats Kurosaki into the ground, he'll come and fight her… then she'll realize just what a threat he could be.

In the meantime… The panther former Espada launched himself off the ground. And just in time to meet the bastard Ichigo. With a manic grin, the former Espada drew his sword and with it, released a considerably notable reiatsu. In her bed, Kitsune's eyes flashed open. 'Shit, that was an Espada-level arrancar!' She cursed, scrambling as she ditched her 'lover'. Looking out the window briefly, she swore again, stumbling as she shifted out of her gigai, popping a pill into her mouth. 'They're gonna break the house!' She grumbled, turning to point at her giggling fake body. 'Don't do shit in my form, got it?' she growled threateningly and she turned quickly to see that Rukia had arrived.

She was out the door before her body could respond. Rushing out, she arrived in time to catch Shinji's sudden appearance. She sent a Hiyori-style kick to his face. 'Out of the way, cunt-face. That's my prey.' She growled as multiple exclamations of her name rang out in surprise of her sudden appearance. She was tired but she'd work out the sleep as she fought. 'Oi, you. Who the fuck are you?'

He grinned widely, like crazy wide. He looked like a guy hooked on drugs. 'Who the hell are you? You're the one interrupting fights, shinigami.' He retorted as she stalked forward, right then left then right again, her eyes darting and assessing him.

'Tch.' She said irritably, pausing to yawn. 'Kazene Kitsune, lieutenant of the 14th Division.' She drawled, sliding a fan from her shihakusho and opening it, fanning herself lazily.

'Hmph, a lieutenant. This will be easy… I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sex-.' He proclaimed haughtily, before stopping short.

Her sleep-addled mind wasn't exactly working right… 'Sex?' She questioned, picking up the single syllable. Rukia and Ichigo gaped while Shinji, knowing her even before his banishment, facepalmed.

The poor Espada was stunned too but his lips widened to a devious perverted smirk. 'Sure, why not?'

Kazene Kitsune was a proud woman and she did not like his implications. 'Why have sex when I can sleep instead? Even though you're so perverted, I'll make an exception on fighting a handicapped guy.' She spoke honestly, closing her fan with an audible snap. 'Sasayaku, Ryuushi.'

Sword in her hand, Grimmjow barely had time to deflect her blow. He pushed her back with an excited smile. 'Is that it?! I can beat you even with just this one arm!' he dared her. She narrowed her black eyes and began her assault. She attacked and attacked and attacked but neither of them got anywhere. Grimmjow wasn't being serious but neither was Kitsune. She wasn't sleepy anymore, but she didn't have the mood to fight in the appropriate way when she was so abruptly woken up.

'What happened to the other arm?' She asked in obvious mock concern. 'Aizen punished you for masturbation?' She drawled lazily. Grimmjow gave her an extreme-level –what-the-fuck' face.

'Kitsune, you have to bankai! Don't take this easy!' Shinji yelled up to them. Grimmjow was momentarily surprised by the dark fire in her eyes. He thought she was going to take the suggestion and try to finish him but no… she whipped her lovely silver hair and glared at the former 5th division captain.

'Who the hell do you think you are? Who do you think you're talking to?!' She barked at him fiercely. 'You're not my captain so just shut up and let me have my prey, Shinji!' She growled, turning back to face Grimmjow…only to see that he had headed for the house where the other members were sleeping.

He looked back at her with a lunatic smile. 'So you were going easy on me. Maybe you'll take me seriously when I destroy…' He started his threat but before he could finish a gust of wind blew him back, leaving a chink on the mask of his face.

'You idiot. You think I don't know your lie? Hebi's in there. You'll kill her too if you try to destroy the house. And Aizen will rip you limb from limb. But I will show it to you, you eager fool.' She snarled, in an excessively sour mood right now. She lifted her sword. 'Bankai. Hitori Ryuushi.'

Reiatsu boomed. Grimmjow stood locked by the pressure for a while before he was pushed back into the road by a crushing gale of wind. He opened his eyes and standing over him was the fox shinigami, with fuzzy ears, a very large fan and steely silver eyes. Her tail swished behind her, attracting his gaze. He understood then, she was not a normal shinigami. He got to his feet and Kitsune let him, readying to unleash the power of her bankai on him.

Until… his brain received Ulquiorra's order. 'Damn it.' He swore, puzzling the shinigami and visored present. He presented Kitsune with an excitable smile and leaned close, invading her personal space, he was very tall compared to her but she wasn't intimidated. She did not back up even a step as he stared hard into those metallic fox eyes. 'I'll beat the crap out of you some other time, fox.'

'Just try it, fuck-face.' She growled, showing off her angry flattened ears and pointy canines. Then he was gone. She shook her head furiously and cursed long and hard. 'I will capture my prey!' She swore, extending a hand to a fallen Rukia who took it gratefully. She didn't like this. She wasn't in her best form today but she could defeat him. She knows she can. Such a shame to waste that face of his though… Oh well, if she liked it so much, she could just keep his head when she killed her prey then…

'Kitsune… Yo, Kitsune!' Ookami called from her window, in her pajamas, she was leaning over the pane, groaning. 'What the hell's going on out here? Do I need to get Kasaisuke?'

Ichigo and Rukia sweatdropped dramatically. Shinji sighed. 'Shizen-taichou, you missed the action. The Espada already left.' He yelled up to her. Her red hair swung as she reeled back in sudden shock.

'What?! There was an Espada here?' She demanded, reaching for her bloodthirsty sword. 'I'm gonna freaking chase them into Hueco Mundo! Is the Garganta still open?'

'Ookami! They've gone and you need rest. Go back to bed. I handled the Espada fine.' Kitsune drawled, deactivating her bankai and tucking the small fan back into the top her shihakusho. 'Don't worry about it, Taichou. I'm going back to sleep now.' She said yawning as she jumped up to the open window.

'Yeah.'Shizen Ookami agreed easily but she turned to Shinji with a furious expression. 'This is unacceptable! What idiot Espada dares to fight over the roof of my house?! We'll freaking teach them not to underestimate Juuyon-bantai!' She roared, slamming the window hard enough to crack it.

'Oh boy…' Shinji groaned, pulling the two shinigami away from the disaster zone. Now with Kitsune riled up too, the others were sure to follow and when Juuyon-bantai was pissed… things broke; from buildings to bones…


End file.
